Membuat Enggrang
by JH92
Summary: Chanyeol berusaha mengajak Jongdae bermain, bermain apa? EXO Beagle Family! ChanBaek as Parents and ChenSoo as Kids. Remake dari episode Crayon Shinchan


**Ini remake dari salah satu episode dari Crayon Shinchan. Selamat menikmati**

* * *

Jongdae sedang melihat sebuah buku gambar saat ayahnya, Chanyeol memanggilnya

"Jongdae-ah" panggil Chanyeol

"Hm?" tanya Jongdae tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku

"Kau ini sulit dibuat tertarik ya?" gumam Chanyeol

"Appa sulit mendapat gaji besar" sahut Jongdae

"Tidak ada hubungannya" ujar Chanyeol sedikit geram

Setelah menstabilkan emosinya, ia tersenyum memandang Jongdae

"Ayo kita membuat enggrang" ajak Chanyeol

Jongdae menghela nafas dan menutup bukunya lalu menatap sang appa

"Tidak bisakah appa membiarkanku santai sejenak?" tanya Jongdae

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati Jongdae lalu menggesek-gesekan pipinya dengan pipi anak sulungnya

"Ayolah, jangan dingin begitu" ujar Chanyeol

"Hyaa hentikan itu. Janggutmu menyakitkanku..tolong dicukur dengan bersih yaa" pekik Jongdae kemayu/?

"Habis, Jongdae suka jahil sama appa" jawab Chanyeol yang tak kalah kemayu/?

"Ish...nakal nakal nakal"

"Jahat jahat jahat"

_*bapak anak sarap #ditendangChenYeol_

Dan jadilah perang kemayu antara ayah dan anak itu yang disaksikan oleh sang ibu,Baekhyun

"Kalian berdua pagi-pagi sudah melakukan hal aneh" ujar Baekhyun geram

DEG!

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Baekhyun sudah berkacak pinggang

"Menakutkan" gumam ayah-anak itu

"Itu pasti karena dia sudah 3 hari tidak ke belakang" bisik Chanyeol

"Walaupun sudah minum obat tapi tetap saja tidak bisa" jawab Jongdae _*-_-_

Mereka terkikik geli dan melupakan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya

BLETAK! BLETAK! SREET! BRUGH!

"Kalian sudah membuatku mual! Sana main diluar!"

BRAK!

Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan keras meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Jongdae yang benjol kepalanya

"Ini semua salah appa kan?" ujar Jongdae

"Kalau begini keadannya, kita buat enggrang saja yuk" ajak Chanyeol

* * *

"Pertama potong bambunya dulu ya? Jongdae tolong pegang bambu yang satunya, agar diberi tanda" ujar Chanyeol sambil membawa gergaji di tangannya

Mata Jongdae berbinar melihat gergaji yang dibawa Chanyeol

"Waaa... aku yang potong aku yang potong!" ujar Jongdae

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol

"Kalau tidak boleh potong aku akan memotong milik appa" ujar Jongdae polos

"Dasar anak kurang ajar" cibir Chanyeol

"Baiklah, tapi kalau tidak bisa lebih baik kembalikan pada appa ne?" ujar Chanyeol sambil memberikan gergaji pada Jongdae

"Yeee" Jongdae menerima gergaji itu dengan senang hati dan bersiap-siap memotong bambunya

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memegangi sisi bambu yang satunya

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat potong bambunya!" pekik Chanyeol

Jongdae segera memotong bambunya namun gagal, sehingga ia ikut bergoyang/? Karena gergajinya bergetar saat menyentuh bambu. Dan kedua kalinya, dia gagal lagi

"Apa yang kau lakukan adeul?" tanya Chanyeol

"Gergaji ini terus bergerak" ujar Jongdae cemberut

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil gergaji dari tangan Jongdae

"Caramu memotong salah, kamu seharusnya menggunakan tenaga saat akan memotong" jelas Chanyeol lalu mulai memotong bambu tersebut

"Jadi begitu?" tanya Jongdae

"Ne, kau paham?"

"Ne,appa! Biar aku mencobanya!"

Chanyeol memberikan gergaji tersebut pada Jongdae dan ia segera memotong bambunya seperti yang dicontohkan Chanyeol

"Ya bagus, begitu caranya" ujar Chanyeol

"Yee! Ayo kita memotong pintu rumah, pintu ini terlalu besar" ucap Jongdae polos

"Kau yang akan dipotong umma" gumam Chanyeol

"Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan. Selanjutnya, kita paku dengan palu ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sebuah palu

"Biar aku yang melakukannya!" pekik Jongdae

"Memalu...memalu... aku tidak boleh memalu" ucap Jongdae

"Kalau kau tidak boleh memalu, lalu apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aku akan memalu diriku sendiri" jawab Jongdae

"-_- Kamu mengerti tidak sih?" tanya Chanyeol

"Aniyo" jawab Jongdae *_Jangankan Jongdae, author aja gak paham #dibakarReaders_

"Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya kalau kamu memalu. Tapi hati-hati ne?" ujar Chanyeol lalu memberikan paku dan palu pada Jongdae

Jongdae segera berjongkok di depan bagian bambu yang akan dipaku. Chanyeol cukup tercengang melihat anak laki-lakinya yang baru berumur lima tahun sudah bisa memaku dengan baik

"Wah, Jongdae hebat" puji Chanyeol

"Hehehe...eyy"

1 detik

2 detik

3 det–

"Huwaaaa! T.T" jerit Jongdae

"Appa...hiks..appo" ujar Jongdae

"Aigoo... appa bilang juga apa? Hati-hati" ucap Chanyeol sambil meniup-niup jari Jongdae

"Aku berhenti mengerjakannya" ujar Jongdae

"Mwo? Tunggu, apa itu artinya kau menyerah? Kalau baru satu kali saja kamu menyerah, bagaimana dengan cita-cita yang kamu miliki?!" tanya Chanyeol tegas

"Ahh? Benar juga"

Background berubah menjadi tebing curam dan dibawahnya adalah air laut yang menghantam tebing *_abaikan_

"Jadi, karena kita sudah berusaha keras. Mari kita selesaikan enggrang ini" ucap Chanyeol

"Ne appa" jawab Jongdae tegas

"Kau lihat matahari disana" tunjuk Chanyeol

"Menyilaukan sekali" ucap Jongdae

Anak dan ayah itu tertawa

"Ayah dan anak sama saja" cibir Baekhyun

"Ah!" sahut Kyungsoo kecil

Setelah beradegan drama tidak jelas tadi, Chanyeol dan Jongdae kembali menyelesaikan enggrang mereka

"Nah...begitu sudah benar" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang sedang menjemur hanya tersenyum melihat suami dan anaknya yang jarang menghabiskan waktu seperti sekarang ini

"Mereka memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, senang rasanya melihat mereka seperti itu" gumam Baekhyun

Kyungsoo? Oh... dia bermain bersama Shiro

"Selesai!"

"Wah...appa hebat, bisa membuat apapun. Benar-benar tukang yang ahli" ucap Jongdae

"Ini juga berkat bantuan darimu adeul" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Jongdae

"Kita memang hebat!" seru Jongdae

"Terkadang sering bertengkar, tapi kalau akur begini mereka terlihat manis" gumam Baekhyun

2 menit kemudian...

"Appa mengalahlah..." ujar Jongdae

"Appa yang punya ide, jadi appa yang memainkannya dulu" jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi kan appa pernah memainkannya, sedangkan aku belum" ujar Jongdae

"Grrrr"

"HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN BODOH KALIAN! SIFAT TIDAK MAU MENGALAH JANGAN DITURUNKAN!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menjewer telinga Jongdae dan Chanyeol

"Ampun umma" lirih ChanDae

* * *

"Begini saja, appa akan mencontohkannya padamu lalu kau mencobanya" tawar Chanyeol

"Baiklah appa, aku akan memperhatikan" jawab Jongdae

Chanyeol menaiki enggrangnya dan berjalan menggunakan enggrang sedangkan Jongdae memperhatikan appanya dengan baik sampai appanya kembali ke hadapannya

"Nah, begitulah caranya" ucap Chanyeol

"Caranya tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan" gumam Jongdae

"Tadinya kupikir appa akan tiduran di atas enggrangnya lalu berjalan" ucap Jongdae

"Kalau appa melakukan itu setiap tahun, appa tidak akan menjadi kepala bagian" ujar Chanyeol sweatdrop

"Oh... kalau appa bisa melakukannya, appa bisa jadi manajer?" tanya Jongdae

"Lupakan saja, ini cobalah" ucap Chanyeol

Jongdae segera menghampiri appanya dan menaiki enggrang, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan

"Jangan takut, appa akan memegangimu. Dan sekarang, jalankan kaki kananmu"

Jongdae menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dan menggerakkan kaki kanannya, selanjutnya kaki kiri. Dan terus seperti itu sampai

DUG!

Bagian bawah enggrang mengenai 'bagian privasi' milik Chanyeol. Jongdae segera turun dari enggrangnya dan memandangi appa nya

"Appa gwaenchana?" tanya Jongdae

"WAAAA!"

Chanyeol melompat-lompat sambil memegangi miliknya yang kena hantam enggrang

"K-Kau main sendiri dulu ne?" ujar Chanyeol

"A-ah ne appa"

Jongdae kembali menaiki enggrangnya, namun karena salah arah dan tubuh Jongdae yang kecil dan tak seimbang dengan enggrang yang tinggi akhirnya dia berjalan mundur

"Eh? Jangan seperti itu! Kau akan terjatuh!" pekik Chanyeol

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan enggrang– Woooo"

Chanyeol berlari cepat untuk menangkap Jongdae yang terhuyung ke belakang dan melupakan sakitnya. Keselamatan anaknya lebih penting daripada rasa sakitnya

Tak!

Untungnya Jongdae berhasil mengatasi masalah ini, namun saat ia akan kembali berjalan ke depan..

DUG!

Dan naasnya milik Chanyeol kembali menghantam enggrang. Ia terduduk dan meringkuk di jalan sambil memegangi miliknya yang membengkak *_kesian amat lu bang, sabar yak_

"Ternyata enggrang ini berbahaya. Sebagai laki-laki, aku akan menaklukkan enggrang ini"

Jongdae mulai menaiki enggrangnya lagi dan berjalan ke dalam halaman rumah. Saat akan memasuki halaman rumah, enggrangnya menginjak batu dan satu enggrangnya terlepas. Jadilah Jongdae melompat-lompat dengan satu enggrang dan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Shiro hampir menjadi korban kalau saja dia tidak lari, dan enggrang itu berhasil menjatuhkan semua jemuran milik Baekhyun

Baekhyun segera melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman rumahnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tongkat yang melompat-lompat

"Oh tidak" gumam Baekhyun

**FIN**

* * *

**Bang Yodaaa maap saya menistakan dirimu **

**Mian kalau ada typo-typo dalam cerita diatas. Bila ada kesalahan kata, author mohon maaf**

**Sampai jumpa**


End file.
